ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Karate Raccoon/Characters
The Karate Raccoon characters. Main Characters Main characters of the movie. Marlene Marlene is a raccoon who moved to China and is the main character. When she was younger, she would discover new things but as in her current age (Teen), she is a karate master. Doing the day, she wears a purple chinese dress (Also, she carries a purple umbrella doing rainy weather). At night, she wears a pink short sleeve chinese pajamas and wear green dragon slippers. She currently lives with the Red Panda family. Randy Randy is a red panda who is Marlene's adopted brother. He is the same age as Marlene and is Marlene's karate partner. Chun Mei Chun Mei is a golden monkey who is Marlene's best friend and the daughter of the monkey king. She carries around numchucks and uses them to fly. In one part of the movie, she makes mistakes by saying "Oops, I'm all mixed up" or "And i'm all mixed up.". In an ad for China Airlines, she says that she once fly with her numchucks into an airplane. For sleeping, she wears a light yellow night skirt and wears white socks with cats on it. She wears pink yoga pants in the day and while fighting. Mallow Mallow is a white rabbit who loves to eat marshmallows. He is in fond of marshmallows when he was young and is never letting them go. In an Ad for Jet Puffed Marshmallows in which it is promoting the film, he dreams of a place called Marshmallow Palace in which everything is covered in marshmallows. In the same Ad, he was wearing a candy necklace with a red star (From the Holiday Mallows bag). It also happens in the movie and everything. Kuren Kuren (Meaning crane in Japanese) is a beautiful red crowned crane who was hatched in Japan. She wears a light blue kimono and acts as the strong woman of the crew. For sleeping, she wears a blue sleeping robe and wears kirin slippers. According to a McDonalds Ad, She can be seen eatting with Cooper because she has a crush on him. Boris Boris is a very strong ox who is voiced by Samuel L Jackson. He is very strong and bonds with Chun Mei. Shiyoko Shiyoko is a Kirin who was accidently summoned by Chun Mei. She hatched from the legendary egg that Chun Mei's father kept before she was born. She has a crush on Gong Hai. Gong Hai Gong Hai is a chinese dragon who was hatched at the beginning of the movie. He then was summoned by Marlene and kept him as a pet. He likes to get rides from Marlene as seen in a variation of Universal Pictures. Sylvia Sylvia is a goat with glasses and has braces. She is homeschooled and lives in a chinese bakery. She is also the bakery's mascot. Cooper Cooper is a rooster and is Kuren's boyfriend. He moved to China as a chick and was trained to be a comedian. He is the rooster of comedy as stated by Marlene and Chun Mei. Other Characters Other charcters in the movie. Gatsby Gatsby is a red panda who wears glasses. He is Marlene's adopted brother along with Randy. He is the oldest brother and is friendly to his little sister Silkie. He says he first got his glasses when he was younger due to his very poor eyesight (That's because he kept bumping into things). Silkie Silkie is a young red panda who has 2 sakura flowers on her ears. She is the youngest in the family. She was born before the movie began. She says that she loves to make flower dresses by gathering flowers of different kinds. Colby Colby is an ocelot who is in a wheelchair with a spained ankle on his right leg. He first got his sprained ankle by Chun Mei while discussing about the stain on her dress. Queen Xiao Mao Queen Xiao Mao is a siamese cat who is the queen of the palace and mother of her only daugher named Xila. She protects the palace from the bad guys. Her husband and king was mentioned and was never seen in the film itself. She says that she loves to groom her daughter a lot. Hunter Hunter is a tiger who is voiced by Jack McBrayer. He is the best friend of Colby and has a crush on Tina. Lin Lin is a leopard cat who is the new member of the karate club. She first appeared in the 2014 Nanjing Youth Olympics along with Lan as an ad airing in China. She also appears in The Wildlife Show.